1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus in which an ink jet head is moved at a high speed with a linear motor, and more particularly to such a recording apparatus with printing speed improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional ink jet recording apparatus utilizing a linear motor such as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,676 can only be utilized in one-directional printing as a distortion in two-directional printing is unavoidable due to the absence of means for eliminating such a distortion, and for this reason it has been difficult to increase the printing speed.